Perfect Present?
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Remember how I just changed Sakura’s age in my story Not meant to be? Well here is another side story! Sakura’s birthday is today, Toshirou forgot and don’t know what to get her. Watch as Toshirou tries to get her the perfect present. BleachNaruto xover


**Note: This is a side story and you will not get whats going on if you don't read the story _Note meant to be_. Thank you**

**Summery: **Remember how I just changed Sakura's age in my story Not meant to be? Well here is another side story! Sakura's birthday is today, Toshirou forgot and don't know what to get her. Watch as Toshirou tries to get her the perfect present. Tiny HitsSaku

****

Perfect Present?

"Taichou what did you get Sakura-san for her birthday?" Rangiku asked grinning.

Toshirou looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Taichou! Don't tell me you forgot Sakura-san's Birthday was today!" Toshirou's eyes widen. "I uh…"

"Go shoo! You're not coming back until you get her a present!" Rangiku pushed him out the door. "But what can I get her?! I don't know anything girls like!" Toshirou yelled trying to open the door. "Use you instincts!" Rangiku yelled on the other side if the door.

Giving up Toshirou sighed. He could easily break the door but it wasn't his. He'll have to fix it and he knew Orihime would get upset.

"What can I get Kuchiki for her birthday." Toshirou whispered walking down the road with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Beep Beep!

He looked at his mobile phone. _a hollow?_

Toshirou ran to where the hollow was and killed it. "-sigh- I still don't know what to get for Kuchiki."

He stopped walking and noticed he was in front of a candy shop. "Do she like sweets?" he dropped his head. _People will think I'm a elementary student if I go in there… no the most important thing is finding something for Kuchiki._

xxxxx

"Hitsugaya-tachou? What are you doing here?" He turned around and faced Renji. "Looking for a gift."

"Ah, Sakura-san's birthday I see." Renji grinned slyly at him. "You really likr her don't you?" His face turned red. "N-No! you don't know what you're saying Abarai."

"yeah, yeah. Well I have to go. Urahara-san is making me run errands for him and I have to get back in a hour. Ja ne, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toshirou sighed. " should've asked him what I should get for, Kuchiki."

He looked up lost in thought _clothes? No. Food? No. something but what?! What can I get her?_Toshirou stopped and saw heart shaped locket in a jewelry store window. _perfect! _He entered the store and asked o take a look at the locket.

"Are you getting it for your girlfriend?"

His eyes widen and he blushed. "N-no. I'll get it."

The cashier smiled. "Arigotou, and would you like to get it rap up?"

Toshirou nodded. "Yes, please."

"That will be 3000 yen."

Toshirou handed him the money took the rapped up locket and was about to leave when.

"Hope you're girlfriend likes it." He froze. "Sh-She's not my girlfriend!" Toshirou yelled blushing madly and ran out.

xxxxx

Toshirou sighed looking at the sky. He was at the edge of the hill where he usually look at with Sakura. "Hope she likes it."

Beep Beep!

He looked at his mobile phone. _two hollows this time? This is too_ _easy._He swallowed his gikongon and ran to where the hollows were.

****

Look a Shinigami! Brother and he's holding something.

The hollow whispered to the other hollow.****

Hey lets see what it is.

The other Hollow said. Toshirou was about to use his Zanpaktou but the hollows were aiming at his rapped up present. His eyes widen when they snatched it. ****

What! Its just a necklace!

The hollow yelled and crushed it. 

"That's it… I'll kill you! Sit upon frozen heaven, Hyourinmaru!" Both the hollows disappeared after that attack.

"I guess I couldn't get Kuchiki a present after all…" With a sigh he took I crushed locket and walked back to the apartment.

xxxxx

"Sakura-san! This is what I got you!" Sakura opened her present and she raised her eyebrows.

"A swim suit?" Rangiku nodded.

"Here gaki." Ikkuku handed her something. She opened it and it was a book. The title said "101 ways to fight." Sakura sweat dropped. "Arigotou, Ikkuku-san…"

"Here you are, Sakura-san." Yumichika gave her a bag. She looked inside it. "shampoo?"

Yumichika flipped his hair. "It's the same kind that I use. Now your hair will be as beautiful as mines." Sakura laughed nervously. "Arigotou, Yumichika-san."

"Gaki here." Renji gave her a box.

She opened it and her eyes widen. The box was full of candy. "Yum! Candy! Arigotou, Renji-san."

Rangiku looked around the room. "Hey where's taichou?"

The door opened reviling Toshirou. "Taichou! Your just in time!" Rangiku grinned but she stopped when Toshirou turned his head the other way. "gome, Kuchiki. I forgot it was your birthday and didn't get you a present." Toshirou muttered. Sakura smiled. "Its okay! it's the thought that counts, right?"

Toshirou smiled. "Yeah, right."

Sakura saw that something was in his pocket and grabbed it. It was the locket and it didn't look as bad as it did when I hollow crushed it. It was only baint a little.

"You were going to give this to me?" Toshirou nodded. Sakura grinned.

"Arigotiu, Taichou!" she pecked him on the cheek. His face turned crimson.

Rangiku giggled in the back round.

"This was the best birthday ever. Now lets have cake!"

* * *

Another side story... i may write more if anyone is confuse about the story line in **_Not meant to be_**

Hitsugaya- I like this side story more then the other one.

Why? -grins slyly- cause you got a kiss?

Hitsugaya- -blushes- U-Urusai, Gaki!

eh? are you older then me? We're about the same age right?

Hitsugaya- I will not tell you my age.

Well in the story your 14. so you are older then me.

Hitsugaya- whatever.

**If you review you get the cake the Sakura was talking about!**


End file.
